


You Would Sound Beautiful Speaking Greek

by Linara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug use/abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna was the first to admit she had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would Sound Beautiful Speaking Greek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a love/hate themed assignment, somehow I grew quite fond of it along the way.

Anna was the first to admit she has a problem. Which, she supposes, is a good sign. Because really, if you're shooting heroin every few days and you don't think it's a problem, well... Then again, it is heroin. That's a moot point anyways, because Anna knows she has a problem.

Her mother thinks she should quit. In fact, she calls on a regular basis to babble about 28 day programs, clinics, and how Anna needs help. You won't hear Anna disagreeing with her.

It's just that her mother doesn't know how good it feels. That headlong rush into a slow, sticky-sweet mellow warmth. It's better than anything, than everything Anna has ever tried. Hands down, no contest.

So. Anna laughs, and says 'I'll think about it', and her mother hangs up, placated for the next while. She doesn't hear the constant mantra running through Anna's head - 'icanticantijusticantimsorryicant'

The voice in her head is threadbare and cracked, like her real one sounds at times. Just as quiet.

Anna has a problem, and she's not afraid to say so. It's the doing something about it that scares her because, well. It's impossible.


End file.
